sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Moodstone (Idea Informative101)
Mood Stone is an shy and strange gem fusion, who wants to fit in, she wants to be normal but inside she knows what everybody thinks of her, they think of a her as just a mere color-changing artificial gem, her memory faded, she can only remember with past clips in her dreams.... But will she in those dreams, find out that she may be related to the diamonds, and that she may become the fifth one. Or is it too late. Bio There once was a cunning and smart Quartz, she was a normal gem, she had close friend, which Mood Stone still can’t remember to this day. Everybody was jealous of the Quartz‘s intelligence and her best friends’s beauty, her best friend being the most beautiful gem in the Homeland, with he beautiful big eyes, everybody envied her. There was myth going around that she was the secret missing granddaughter of one of the diamonds from the Diamond Authority. After all she was an orphan. There was also another rumor going around at the same time, about a dangerous experiment, to fuse two gems together, no one wanted to participate they wanted the two envied gems to suffer for once.... The two gens were having a sleep over, when the scientist dragged the sleeping victim to the lab, after a while of not being able to fuse, they decided to get more victims, for the others it worked, they became the Cluster, but the fusing of the two close friends took years, eventually it worked, still they had to do some surgery to fix her, but she still wasn’t perfect. The scientist tired and defeated, eventually quit, and started calling them, (who was now Mood Stone), an artificial stone, they even tried to kill her, in fear she ran far away. She was able to find a ship and went to earth to stay away from the hostile enemies, there she found Plasticina a gem who rebuilt herself after a accident, Mood Stone wanting revenge decided to take Plasticina in to make a team, in order to destroy Homeworld. They found Dolphin Stone another artificial stone that was banished under the sea, Goldstone, Opalite and Glass who were all also artificial stones, and all gone through a hard chapter. But slowly Mood Stone lost her feelings and emotions, which she could only feel and remember in her dreams. The rest of the artificial gems have to remind her of there mission everyday, just in case she forgot, as they travel they become one step closer to revenge.... Weaknesses * Over-stable Body: '''Because she had so much surgery, she has such a stable body that she can’t fuse. * '''No Normal Typical Gem abilities * Unable to split: Because she was pushed and surged together, if she split she would just be a piece of hollowed quartz and some liquid crystal. Unique Abilities *'Artificial Body:' Because fo her surgery she has the abilities to no longer need to eat, drink, and sleep so much anymore, only some food a month would be enough *'Emotion Powers:' As by the name she is a Mood Stone gem fusion with the abilities to absorb, take, give or even make somebody else feel an mood of her own choice. He most powerful Emotion Power is blanking somebodies mind, from everything. *'Telepathy:' She has strong telepathy and can make enemies feel pain by only put sad thoughts in there minds. *'Future Telling:' She has constant glimpses of the past, future, other people’s facts and memories, with these abilities she choose to be quite evil and become a helpful Future Teller. Gemology * Mood Stone is the Stone of Emotions, even if it’s an artificial stone it still is made of natures as it is a fusion of Quartz Glass and Liquid Crystals * Mood Stone heals your Mind and protects you from negativity, it can also absorb you energy, temperature and mood in order to tell your inner emotions Gemstone Trivia *'' She predicted the future once, and a vision came up, it told her, when she will meet the Diamonds, the Diamonds would want to keep her forever, and that she should clone herself a few times, when it does happen. And guess what the vision came true!'' ((STILL NEEDS TO BE WRITTEN)) Category:Unknown Category:Corrupted fusions Category:Fusions Category:Artificial Stones Category:Neutral Category:Reformed Villians Category:Quartzes Category:Fusion Category:Forced Fusions Category:Forced Fusion Category:Moodless Category:Emotionless Category:Has Apathy Category:Gems Category:Idea Informative